


深夜

by XNoniroLab



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XNoniroLab/pseuds/XNoniroLab
Kudos: 4





	深夜

翟潇闻第无数次睁开眼睛。

今天也是失眠的一天。

翟潇闻兴致勃勃地想。

算了失眠就失眠吧，反正明天早上也没什么事等着我去做，但是我今天也没有睡很多午觉呀，两点被光光叫的时候就醒了，下午还去打了会儿篮球，按理来说累到了应该会很快睡着的，难道是因为晚自习眯了一会儿，不过也没眯太长时间，还写了作业，算了两大张草稿纸，用脑也算累了吧，那怎么还不困呢，九点的时候不是还挺困的吗，为了晚上能睡着特意撑着，结果现在还睡不着，这算什么事儿啊……

“我的亲哥啊，你翻多少回了，能不能消停一下。”

夏之光抬手碰了下翟潇闻头顶，无奈。

“你看吧你看吧我就知道你也没睡，我正想着睡不着有什么高雅的深夜活动可以进行，你觉得咋样我们要不要探讨一下？”

翟潇闻仿佛终于等到这一刻，立马趴起来正对着夏之光。

“咋个锤子咋样！”夏之光岿然不动，“你就不能像我一样做一个即使失眠也稳如泰山的成熟男人吗。”

“……我信你个鬼。”

“你越躁动越睡不着，懂吗。”夏之光语重心长。

“我都躁动一天了，我也不想啊！”

翟潇闻委屈，自己也好想沾枕头就睡，这是我能控制的事儿吗，能控制得住还用得着在这儿趴着吗！

而且说得好像夏之光不躁动就能睡着一样。

“咋了你是不是又缺乏父爱的拥抱了，哎原来是这样，别害羞嘛大声说出你的爱。”

“我看我比较缺乏膝下子孙的拥抱。”

翟潇闻说完不讲理地钻进夏之光的被子，还把他往墙边推了推。

“怎么的就还有这种人呢？有没有王法了？”夏之光立马又挤过来。

“哎呀哎呀压着我手了你快起来。”翟潇闻抽了口气。

“啊对不起……”

“哈哈哈骗你的——”

“……”夏之光感觉自己眼皮在跳，“朋友你这么有活力要不要考虑一下把那两个物理卷子写了让我抄一下。”

“那你胆子还挺大？”翟潇闻感到不可思议。

“我可去你大爷的吧你信不信我去找个胶带bia你嘴上。”

翟潇闻停了一秒，有点难过，“我相信你不会做出那样的事的亲爱的光光。”

“……我……。我吐了你呢。”

“我没！”

“……”

“光光我还是睡不着。”

怀里的翟潇闻转过身来，脑袋凑到夏之光胸前蹭了两下，语气委屈极了。

这种时候不是挺可爱的么……夏之光摸摸他的头。

但是自己在睡不着的方面半斤八两，也没什么好说的。夏之光觉得自己除了摸摸头也没什么能做的了。

沉默了好长时间，夏之光突然开口。

“你知不知道睡不着的时候可以试试打炮。”

“……？？？”翟潇闻脑子里转了个弯，反应过来惊得后退一厘米，怀疑自己的耳朵。

“你说要是一个人的话是不是可以开冲了。”

夏之光轻飘飘地甩过来一句，震撼翟潇闻全家。

但是这个嘴，他怎么就是这么欠。

“你爱冲就冲管我干嘛。”

翟潇闻飞快地说完又转回去，留了个后背给夏之光。

你怎么是个小傻子呢……

但是夏之光觉得自己有点没说清楚，解释道：“不是不是你听我讲，我也没试过，问题是这玩意儿你说他怎么试呢，但是我觉得还挺有科学依据……”

“真哒？”翟潇闻又翻回来，语气居然还有点向往，不知道现在如果能看到他的眼睛自己会不会心跳漏拍。

“你要不要试试。”

夏之光面不改色地开始了。

翟潇闻可疑地开始沉默，又让自己翻成平躺，望了半天房顶才开口，“那就试试呗……”

夏之光的手在被子底下移到翟潇闻附近，迟迟没上手，翟潇闻摸到他的手，带到连体睡衣系扣子的地方，视死如归地喊了一声“来吧！”

我又不是要灭口……夏之光停在一个好尴尬的位置，他想了一下觉得应该缓和一下气氛，于是先轻轻亲了一下翟潇闻的侧颈，靠近他的耳朵用气声说，“那我来啦。”

夏之光摸索了一下，真正开始第一步就容易多了，他解了两颗扣子，摸了一圈翟潇闻的腰，把手伸进去隔着内裤摸到地方上，轻轻按了两下开始抚摸。

而翟潇闻本来很少自己来，这种事情总是忍忍就过去了，导致他对夏之光的手更为敏感，一被摸到就下意识躲一下，又更像是带着满足的刺激。

夏之光的动作很慢，带着翟潇闻不熟悉的风格，总之就是打招呼一般只是隔着内裤，当然可能也有紧张。翟潇闻有点控制不住地僵硬，他闭眼冷静了半天之后贴到夏之光的耳边，说我可以咬你吗，你直接进来摸嘛。

夏之光摸到他的大腿停了一下，然后直接把手进到内裤里。他自己硬了有一会儿了，凭借各种姿势错位没让翟潇闻发现，结果他的手刚摸到那儿的底端，翟潇闻哼了一声一下咬到他的肩膀，手也控制不住地胡乱找东西抓，就抓到夏之光的睡衣上，手指隔着薄薄的睡衣抵在夏之光胸前的皮肤。

夏之光觉得自己现在都要射了，但是两个人同时来可能还是过于刺激，在这样一个根本不能用冷静形容的场景里他觉得自己超乎寻常的冷静，至少把这个想法忍住了。

唯一有点遗憾的是没法看到现在翟潇闻的表情……

他心里走马观花地想着这些东西，手上的动作也没停，总之按自己平时来的手法试试，反正也不知道翟潇闻的点是什么样的，一边摸着一边注意他身体的变化。翟潇闻的鼻息打在他颈间，之前还有些压抑的闷哼终于控制不住。夏之光直接把内裤边往下扯了扯，让他整个露出来，空着的另一只手在床边摸了两下，抽了几张纸巾出来，递给翟潇闻。

翟潇闻心里给他翻了个白眼接过来，怎么这种时候还想得了这些。但是反应却很诚实，真的爽到，和平时不一样的那种，毕竟不是自己的手，而且还是夏之光的手。

他闭着眼脸贴在夏之光肩膀，感觉到被子下的动作越来越快，快感慢慢冲上来，胸口都变得轻飘飘的，后背无意识地紧绷。突然夏之光好像又俯下身来亲他，瞬间大脑就一片空白，他差点蜷缩着颤抖起来，然后断片似的过去了两三秒，脑袋好像都变沉了。

翟潇闻缓了缓呼吸，一时难以平复下来，心脏还咚咚地跳着，他揉了揉手里的纸巾，探出被子扔到地上去，然后揉了揉干涩的眼睛。

夏之光帮他把内裤穿回去，和他一起平躺下来，又亲亲他的耳后。

后劲儿大得不行，翟潇闻感觉眼前都在放烟花，消停了两分钟终于缓过来，磨磨蹭蹭挣扎了两下，“那我也得给你来吧……。”

思索了一下，夏之光把翟潇闻的手拉过来，“那手借我一下。”

翟潇闻慢慢回神，突然转过头盯着夏之光坏笑，“就一下？”

“……”夏之光感觉自己有点软，“十下行了吧，今天晚上你就别想走了我告诉你。”

哎……你倒是什么时候放我走过。翟潇闻缩一下肩膀，主动往他身上摸，脸贴脸的，近得要命，翟潇闻突然警惕起来。

“话说……你……是……初吻吗？”

嗯………………。夏之光拖长声音吊足了胃口，“是，”

“想什么呢我才不亲你。”夏之光拍拍他的脸。

哦。翟潇闻眨了眨眼，信了你的邪。

挨得这么近的气血方刚，夏之光早就硬回来了，翟潇闻的手缩在毛绒绒的睡衣里就露个手指，这碰碰那摸摸，蹭得夏之光心里发痒，一把抓住他往身下带。

“哎等等等等我做一下心理准……”

摸到被撑起来的裤子布料翟潇闻顿时闭嘴，好像被摸的人是自己一样，腿都紧张地伸直了。

这个毛绒绒，夏之光试想了一下那种触感，呼吸都不稳了一下，他心里念了两遍控制你自己，然后亲上翟潇闻有点凉的耳垂，悄悄地问他，“那你准备好没有？”

翟潇闻闭上眼睛胡乱点几下头，为表忠心主动摸了摸夏之光的小腹，顺着裤边伸手进去。

是腹肌！！！

翟潇闻心里疯狂呐喊着，但是使命感让他恋恋不舍地移开了手，开始帮夏之光解决个人问题。

他的紧张都要溢出来了，夏之光无声地笑了一下，把翟潇闻僵硬的手指勾过来，一点一点带他抚摸自己，一边抵住他的额头。

“记得这样……”

夏之光声音带点儿喘，翟潇闻莫名感觉哪儿麻酥酥的，动了下腿，如果他能看到夏之光的表情可能根本就不是这个反应，翟潇闻心里第一次想用性感形容一个男生。

夏之光借着翟潇闻的手轻拢慢捻抹复挑，每一次喘息的热气呼在翟潇闻耳边，把他痒得受不了。

“你怎么还没好！”翟潇闻感觉自己脸上发烫。

“说好的十下。”夏之光转头把脸埋在枕头上翟潇闻的脑袋旁边，闷闷地开口。

翟潇闻无语地侧了侧头，也抬手在床头拍了半天，抽到纸巾。

什么十下不十下，翟潇闻只是躺在他旁边他自己都能来好几发，更别说真人竞技，刚才有好几个瞬间夏之光差点就没绷住。

然后翟潇闻突然像出师了一样加快动作，指腹扫过顶端，低头去舔夏之光的脖子，还轻轻咬了一下。

“嘶……”

这次没绷住。夏之光感觉仿佛上头，脑内突然开始噼里啪啦作响，一点儿也没来得及反应。

“你厉害。”夏之光发自肺腑地说。

翟潇闻反手第二次扔掉纸巾，抬头和他对视。黑暗里什么也看不到，夏之光突然有点心虚。

“睡了886！”翟潇闻别扭地翻了个身背对夏之光，把夏之光的一只手带过去让他搂住自己。

背后夏之光的气息平稳，有点小呼，翟潇闻模模糊糊地想，我是被他摸硬的，那他是怎么硬的来着？

身体已经困得不行了，翟潇闻觉得鲜少有这么好像闭眼就能睡着的时候，夏之光的科学依据也许可能有点准。但是上头了之后智商都得往后稍稍，翟潇闻迟钝地想了半天然后放弃了。

但是没有下次了！他在心里恶狠狠地发誓，抱着夏之光的胳膊闭上眼睛。


End file.
